After the game
by x-jeremy-tyler-x
Summary: Sequel to ‘You’re mine’. Post-game celebrations with Jeremy/Tyler. Jeremy wants to show Tyler how proud he is that the team won game. This is slash; don't like don't read. Very smutty for some reason ;
1. Chapter 1

**Title: After the game (Crap I know but I couldn't think of anything else)**

**Summary: Sequel to 'You're mine'. Post-game celebrations with Jeremy/Tyler. Jeremy wants to show Tyler how proud he is that the team won game. (Lame I know but hey who cares? It's the story you all came here to read not the summary)**

**This was suggested by **_**BiteMeGirl388 **_**and as I was at a loss with what to write, I ran with it.**

**Disclaimers: Normal ones apply etc and please review‼**

**A/N: I have no idea about the technical stuff of American football so for arguments sake I'm not gonna put any of it in.**

They won. They won the game. They won the game thanks to Tyler. They won the game thanks to **his**Tyler. He'd never been more proud of anyone in his life. Elena had come close when she took on the mother role after their parents died but Tyler…Tyler meant the world to him now and he was sure as hell gonna show him how much.

He was waiting outside in the school car park, leaning against Tyler's car, a picture of sin. He was getting a few looks from people wondering why he was there, a few hanging around to see if a fight would start. He blocked them out, thinking of all the things he could do to Tyler to congratulate him. Bending him over a counter and tongue fucking him while jacking him off, bending him over a counter and just fucking him, going down on him sucking him dry till he couldn't cum for weeks, finger fucking him as they 69'd…basically anything that involved Tyler's dick and either his hand or mouth…or both.

He was brought out of his musings by said daydream star walking out of the gym with Matt and a few of his buddies. He looked over and saw Jeremy, smirking when he saw the 'just fucked' look still on his face almost two hours later. Matt followed his gaze, and as they were reaching Tyler's car he warned Jeremy

'Don't start anything man. We won the game just let it go'

Both Jeremy and Tyler smirked at this, knowing Matt would have a heart attack if he knew what they wanted to do to each other. Tyler searched Jeremy's eyes, looking for a sign that what he was about to do was ok, before he stalked forward and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders, kissing him hard on the mouth and blocking out the surprised gasps of his team mates. He ran his tongue along Jeremy's bottom lip and groaned when he opened his mouth and he felt Jeremy's tongue against his. He slid his hands down Jeremy's back and cupped his ass, pulling him forward as he rutted against him, moaning at the feel of Jeremy's cock rubbing against his. There was a cough behind him and he reluctantly let Jeremy's mouth go to look over his shoulder.

'What? Ain't you guys got somewhere to be? Like fucking your girlfriends?'

Matt blinked at him for a second, fazed by what he had seen. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. One of Tyler's team mates questioned

'So when did you start tapping that bro and how come we never heard you mention it before?'

They all started laughing and another, Scott, piped up with

'Yeah and when can we get some of that sweet ass?'

Tyler growled low in his throat and turned, keeping a hold on Jeremy who was standing behind him, his mouth turning into a snarl

'I don't have to answer to any of you. And as for your question Scott, the answer would be never' he barked at them. They all had the decency to look shocked, before a few averted their gaze and started mumbling about going home and screwing their girls. Matt stayed standing there, looking at Tyler then Jeremy, who had closed the gap between his chest and Tyler's back by wrapping his arms around the shorter boys chest. He was nuzzling the neck before him and grinding his dick into Tyler's ass. Tyler leaned his head back against Jeremy's shoulder, looking at Matt.

'Why are you still here? Don't you have to go bang Caroline?'

Matt blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew Tyler was just acting, knew that deep down his opinion mattered to the dark haired boy.

'I just wanted to say that I'm glad you two have someone and are happy. I hated seeing you both pine over Vicki, especially when she didn't deserve it. It's good that you found something in each other.'

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, shining with unshed tears, Tyler's because his friend accepted who he was with no questions, and Jeremy's because he never knew Matt even looked out for him let alone cared. He thought he'd just been Elena's kid brother. Matt coughed again and turned around, walking to his car. Turning slightly, he smiled at them both, before he climbed in and drove away.

Tyler sagged against Jeremy, the adrenaline rush from making out with him in front of his football buddies gone. Jeremy's arms tightened around his chest, anchoring him to Earth and not letting go. He nuzzled Tyler's neck again, ghosting his lips up to Tyler's ears before whispering

'Let's go home.' He didn't think about who's home, just as long as they were together he'd be happy. Tyler turned in his arms and burrowed his head in Jeremy's neck, hands clutching at the taller teens back, tears escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks. He started shaking in Jeremy's arms and the younger teen started.

_Where's the Tyler from earlier? The one that gave me the best fuck of my life and marked me as his? Oh God don't tell me he regrets it…_

'Ty? Baby what's wrong?' he stroked his hands up and down the strong back in his arms and felt Tyler's breath hitch. He clutched the shorter teen closer to his body, wanting with all the world to protect him from whatever he was thinking about.

'I just…I never thought I would get this…be happy with someone I actually…' he started shaking harder, sobs wracking his body as he clung tighter to Jeremy.

'Baby you're scaring me. What did you mean? Someone you actually what?' Jeremy was getting nervous. Was Tyler gonna run out on him? Leave him here with his heart breaking? Tyler removed his head from Jeremy's neck and looked him in the eye.

'Someone I actually care about. I always thought my parents would pick someone and I would have to go along with it. Give them the grandkids they want and have a picket fence house with a retriever. Now though…now I don't care what they throw at me coz I know I'll have the strength to say no and stick with you.' He stared into Jeremy's eyes, seeing a flash of love before lust took over and he found his mouth covered with Jeremy's soft, sweet lips.

He moaned and grabbed the back of Jeremy's head, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. He pushed Jeremy against his car door and ground his hard against an answering hardness coming from Jeremy. He pulled back and whispered in Jeremy's ear

'Didn't you say something about going 'home'?' he smirked as Jeremy's eyes darkened and opened the door he was leaning on, holding it open while Jeremy climbed in. He got in the driver's side and started the engine, thinking about what he wanted to do to Jeremy when they got to their destination.

**Ok so I stopped it there for the simple reason that I don't know whether or not they should go to Jeremy's or Tyler's house as the story will take a different turn depending on where they go. Please let me know where you think I should take them (wink wink) and also let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**x-jeremy-tyler-x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: After the game **

**Summary: Ok so I liked the idea that **_**ShadowWolfDagger**_** gave of them going to Tyler's first then Jeremy's, so here it is. **

**Normal disclaimers apply etc. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've had a lot going on at school.**

**Jeremy POV**

_This isn't happening. It can't be._ It was like a mantra, constantly running through his head. He couldn't think of anything else as he carded his fingers through Tyler's hair, gazing out of the living room window. He turned his head, looking at the older teen that looked so frail, head resting in Jeremy's lap. His eyes stung with unshed tears as he thought back to when Tyler's life changed forever, just a few hours ago.

_**Flashback **_

Driving along, listening to the radio, Tyler couldn't think of a place he'd rather be. Sitting next to the guy he loved, after having almost declared it in front of his buddies, he couldn't be happier. He reached over and grabbed Jeremy's hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing his hand. He turned to look at Jeremy and smiled at the dopey look on the younger boys face. _I did that. I made him look like that, like he has everything he could ever want, ever need._ To say that look filled Tyler with happiness was an understatement, he was fucking ecstatic! When he cornered Jeremy at school before the game, he never thought the younger boy would feel the same way. He was just glad the feeling was mutual.

Going to his house, telling his parents, was a huge risk but he was sick of hiding. It's the one thing all Lockwood's are born to do and he was done with it. No more hiding, not with Jeremy. If his parents didn't like it then he wanted nothing to do with them.

'This is it…here goes nothing Jere'. He looked over at the younger boy and tried to smile reassuringly, but it only came out as nervous.

'We don't have to do this you know…it can wait until you're sure you want this' He gripped Tyler's hand tightly and raised it to his mouth, gently kissing his knuckles. 'I can wait for you Ty'

'I know but baby I don't care about anything as long as I have you.' He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy, forgetting where he was and deepening the kiss, pulling Jeremy onto his lap.

'TYLER! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OUT OF THAT CAR RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!' Mayor Lockwood had come barging out of the front door when he noticed Tyler's car park up and the lack of Tyler walking into the house.

Both Jeremy and Tyler scrambled out of the car, Tyler looking like he might faint with the prospect of what his father might say, Jeremy looking like he might join him just by the look the Mayor was giving him. Tyler squeezed Jeremy's hand and Jeremy squeezed back.

'Well? What do you have to say for yourself? What were you doing? And who is this…thing?'

'Dad! You know who he is, he's Jeremy Gilbert and as for what we were doing, isn't it obvious?'

'So what, are you two…boyfriends? God Tyler don't tell me you're a fag. It's bad enough that you never do a thing I tell you and now you're gay? What did I do to deserve a son like you? A son who doesn't care about his family, only about himself?'

Tyler was squeezing Jeremy's hand so hard Jeremy knew there would be trouble if he didn't do something. He just wasn't sure what the best thing to do was.

'Mr Lockwood yes, Tyler and I are dating and no there is nothing you can say to stop us. As for Tyler being gay, why do you care? You've never given a shit about him before and now he's happy and in love you wanna take that away from him? My parents may be dead but they taught me that everyone has a chance to be happy no matter who it's with. And for your information, Tyler does care about his family. Every time he comes to school with a black eye or a broken nose it shows how much he cares coz he's willing to take your anger rather than let his mother suffer. So don't act like you know anything about him, coz although he's your son, you don't.'

The Mayor looked at Jeremy, assessing him, before he turned to Tyler. 'Get your shit and get out. I don't want you in this house any longer you hear me? You're no longer welcome here.' He turned and walked back inside, leaving the door open for Tyler.

Jeremy turned to Tyler, a look of shock on his face.

'Oh my God Tyler I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen!'

Tyler's eyes locked with Jeremy's and could see the look of horror that was caused by his father's reaction.

'It's ok. I knew this would probably happen and I wouldn't want to be here if it meant I couldn't be with you. Remember what I said in the car, as long as I have you I'm fine.' He kissed Jeremy's forehead gently. 'Wait for me in the car; I'll be out in a minute.'

'Are you sure? I could come in with you if you want.'

Tyler shook his head slowly, 'I'll be fine, just wait in the car ok?'

Jeremy nodded his head and pecked Tyler on the lips, 'Ok.'

~x~

Tyler spent a total of fifteen minutes inside his house and came out with two duffel bags and a suitcase. He threw them into the back of his truck and climbed in next to Jeremy.

'Ok, so I'll drop you off at your house and then find somewhere to stay. There's gotta be some place around here I can crash for a few nights. Matt said something about one of the regulars at the grill owning a place around here…Bubba something I think.' He cast a glance at Jeremy who was looking at him as if he just said the sky was pink.

'You are not staying in some motel owned by some guy named Bubba. You're gonna stay with me and I don't care what Jenna or Elena say.'

Tyler had raised an eyebrow at Jeremy's comment about the name and then turned his gaze back on the road, his jaw set. 'What are they gonna say? I mean I used to beat you up practically every day and now we're dating? How screwed up is that?'

'Trust me, screwed up is my middle name.' He smiled when Tyler snorted and tried to cover it up as a cough. 'And they'll get used to it eventually.'

Tyler pulled up outside Jeremy's house and killed the engine. They climbed out of the car and slowly made their way up to the front door, hand in hand. Jenna came rushing out seeing them together and was about to start shouting at Tyler when she noticed their joined hands.

'Jeremy? Is everything ok? What's going on?' Her gaze flew between the two boys trying to assess the situation and coming up with nothing.

'Aunt Jenna can we go inside and talk about this? I don't think this is a conversation to be had outside.'

They explained everything, from telling Tyler's team mates to telling his parents and as they got on to how his father reacted, Jenna went ballistic.

'How can he say that?! That bastard‼ To his own son‼ God I wanna go over there right now and give him a piece of my mind. To say that to someone so young who needs their family and…'

She was cut short as a heart wrenching sob tore its way from Tyler's throat and he collapsed against Jeremy. Jeremy whispered soothing words in his ear, but it was like Tyler couldn't hear him. His body shook with each sob that made its way from his throat and he clung tighter to Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes misted over as he held on to Tyler, desperate to make him feel better and make everything ok.

_**End Flashback**_

Jeremy looked up as Elena came rushing through the door and stopped dead at the sight of Jeremy and Tyler on the couch.

'Oh God Jere, I'm so sorry. Jenna called me and told me what happened. Are you ok? Is Tyler ok? You know he can stay here right? Jenna told me on the phone that she'd be ok with that she just didn't have a chance to tell you before she went out with Mr Saltzman. Jere? Jeremy say something.'

He looked in to her eyes and was surprised at the love he saw, not just for him but for Tyler as well. 'It's all my fault. It's because of me that his dad kicked him out. How can he not hate me?'

Tears started to stream down his face and Elena pulled him in to a hug, mindful of Tyler asleep in his lap.

'He cares about you Jeremy, it's obvious. The way he kept you away from Vicki and was determined you wouldn't be happy with anyone else. He's wanted you for ages but he was too scared to do anything. I'm just glad you're ok. You'll both get through this, I know you will.'

He looked down at Tyler sleeping peacefully in his lap and prayed to God that Elena was right.

**Finally‼ Again sorry for the long update but writer's block is a b****‼ Ok so I would love to hear what you think of this and I'm sorry if some of the writing is a bit sloppy but this has been floating round my head and I have finally been able to put pen to paper (so to speak) and it's done. There will be another chapter, not sure when but it will be here‼ I know **_**blo0d StaiNed Rose **_**loved the part where Tyler broke down so I put a bit more in here.**

**Please review‼**

**x-jeremy-tyler-x**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay so I know I've been away for a looooooooong time, but I'm back! And this story is well on its way to being finished finally! I have a chapter that I'm going over that I'll be posting very soon, probably later today if you're lucky ;) **

**x-jeremy-tyler-x **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I've been away for a while (it's amazing how much time uni takes up) but I've had this chapter in the works for a while, changing it bit by bit. Finally decided to post it seeing as I'm not happy with it but I thought I should update seeing as it's been a while **

**Disclaimers: Normal ones apply etc and please review‼**

The first few weeks after Tyler's dad kicked him out had been the hardest. The whole town had known about Jeremy and Tyler after the football match, and it was no surprise that people were confused. At school the football team became their bodyguards, protecting them from not just physical signs of hatred and disgust, but verbal ones too. Despite the familiar routine of going to school and having to do homework, it seemed as though Tyler was in a bubble. He would hear the insults and see the people shouting them, but instead of reacting like he used to, he would hold on to Jeremy and walk away. No one could tell what was going on with him, not even Jeremy could get through.

Two months later Jeremy was walking home from school alone, Tyler had come down with the flu so wasn't with him, when he saw a Lockwood car on the road outside the house. Thinking it was Mayor Lockwood trying to beat sense in to Tyler, he rushed through the front door, only to be halted by the sight that met him in the kitchen.

Tyler had obviously been making something to eat, but the meal had been put on hold by the death grip Mrs Lockwood had on her son. Jeremy could see Tyler was crying and could hear the constant murmurings of his mom,

'I'm so sorry Tyler. I should have been there for you when you needed me. Just come home, we can work this through, you don't need to stay here anymore with that boy.' Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Tyler just stand there and listen to her? Unless Tyler didn't want him after all. What if Tyler was just using him because his dad kicked him out? Jeremy's back hit the wall as his mind raced with all the possibilities. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Tyler pulled out of his mom's embrace and looked at her. 'What? What makes you think I want to go back there? He hates me mom, I'm gay and he hates me because of it.'

'Tyler this is just a phase! You're only with Jeremy to get a reaction out of your father! That boy won't mean anything to you in a few weeks. Just come home and we can put this all behind us!'

Tyler was silent for a moment, but it was long enough for Jeremy to bite back a sob and feel tears run down his cheeks. It had only been a few months but already, the way Jeremy felt about Tyler had changed. He knew he loved the older teen, and had thought Tyler felt the same way. Apparently he'd been wrong, he took the delayed response to mean that Tyler didn't care at all. Jeremy was so caught up in his thoughts that he was surprised when Tyler's voice cut through.

'This isn't some _phase_ mom. It's who I am. I'm with Jeremy because I _want_ to be with him. I know you think I don't know what I want but I do. I want Jeremy, I _love_ Jeremy. If you and dad can't accept that, then I don't want to be a part of this family anymore. Elena and Jenna, they've been great to me. They accept me for who I am; they don't try and force me to be someone I'm not.' Jeremy moved from his spot on the floor, his eyes drying and his mind eased at Tyler's words. He picked up his school bag that he'd dropped when he came in, and opened the door again. Making sure neither Tyler nor his mom had seen him, he closed it loudly, making it seem as though he'd just come in.

'Tyler I'm home.' He looked in to the kitchen and saw Tyler first, his eyes skimming over his mom. 'Everything okay here?' His eyes locked on Tyler's in question.

'Yeah Jere, everything's cool, she's leaving anyway.' Tyler turned to his mom, 'I don't want you to come here again, if you can't accept me the way I am then I don't want to see you unless I have to.'

Carol Lockwood turned her eyes from Tyler to Jeremy, her expression turning darker. 'I hope you know what you're doing to my family. If it weren't for you my son would still be on the way to be the next mayor once his father retires.' She looked back at Tyler, 'Don't come crying to us when he leaves you for the next boy that comes along.' With that she stormed past them both, slamming the door on her way out.

Tyler's shoulder's sagged as she walked out, and he turned to Jeremy. 'How much of that did you hear?'

Jeremy looked at him for a minute before replying, 'All of it. How did you know I was there?'

Tyler walked towards him, an eyebrow raised, 'You should have been back here 20 minutes ago, unless you walked the long way which would have taken an extra 5 minutes so you would have been back here 15 minutes ago. If you were gonna be longer you would have called.' He smiled at Jeremy's responding blush, a sign that Jeremy didn't expect him to know all that.

'Have you been timing how long it takes to get home for any particular reason, or are you checking up on me?' Jeremy smiled as Tyler reached a hand to his neck, thumb caressing the skin.

'You said you heard everything Jere, then you should know that I care about you. With all the shit we've been getting at school, I always worry when you come home alone.' He stared into Jeremy's eyes, 'If anyone hurt you because of me, because of what we are, I could never forgive myself. You're mine, and I need to know that you're safe when I'm not with you.'

Jeremy's eyes misted over, 'Tyler know you care about me, but I can take care of myself. I fought you for years didn't I?' He pulled Tyler closer by his belt. 'And for the record, I love you too.'

Tyler leaned in and touched his lips to Jeremy's, feeling the spark that was always present between them. He pushed back, walking until Jeremy's back hit the wall and they both moaned. Tyler pushed harder against Jeremy, his leg sliding between Jeremy's thighs. Jeremy arched up to the touch of Tyler's crotch against his own, trying to pull Tyler even closer, despite the fact there was no more space between them. A surprised shout broke them apart, and they stood panting looking towards the door.

'Okay whoa guys, I know you're in love and everything but seriously? Could you not take this up to your room?' Jenna looked at them with a smile on her face, 'Elena's gonna be back in a bit, and I think you've already scarred her enough for life.'

Jeremy blushed and hid his face in Tyler's neck. Tyler just smiled, 'Hey Jenna, I was thinking, if it's okay with you an Elena anyway, I'd like to cook dinner tonight for all of us. I haven't really thanked you for taking me in, and well, I'd like to. I really appreciate all you've done for me and I want to thank you for treating me like family.' He turned to Jeremy who had come out of hiding in Tyler's neck. 'For giving me somewhere to belong'.

Before Jenna could say anything, Elena's voice came from behind her as she walked through the door, 'I think that's a great idea Tyler, it would be nice to sit down and eat together, we haven't done that in a while.' She smiled at him kindly, 'But you don't have to thank us, we treat you like family because you are. You make Jeremy happy, and it's obvious that he makes you happy too. That automatically makes you one of us.'

Jenna nodded her agreement and smiled at the two teens. 'Maybe one day you're parents will come around to you two being together Tyler, but until then, you'll always have a family here.'

**The end for now, I have an epilogue in the works, I took out the scene where Jenna confronts Tyler's dad from this chapter, might see if I can put it in the epilogue along with some more smexy Jylerness ;)**

**x-jeremy-tyler-x**


End file.
